


Keeping It In The Family

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Cock Slapping, Dom Sam Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s not the greatest of coping mechanisms, but it’s what Cas needs.Unfortunately, it’s not something Dean can provide.Sam, though, he can, and he’s not going to watch his family struggle when he can do something to help.





	Keeping It In The Family

“Do you know your safeword?”

Cas looked at him, eyes full of trust, and Sam could see why this was where Dean had come undone. 

But it was different for him.

“Lebanon,” the angel said, and Sam tied the blindfold off at the back of his head, and checked his restraints one more time.

He moved slowly around Cas, letting the angel track him by sound, studying him. The table he was stretched out over was one they’d found in an old storage room.

Once they’d decided what to use it for, Dean had sanded it down, revarnished it, made sure it was safe and suitable for purpose.

It kept him involved in this, and Sam knew that was important. Much as he wanted to help Cas, he wanted to help Dean also, to help them together, and that meant that even when Dean wasn’t present in the room, he was still in the work he’d done to make all of this possible.

The table, was his. The padded bench in the corner, also his. The paddle that Sam had used on occasion, but wouldn’t today, had been crafted by Dean from scratch. So had the wooden horse, and the chair, and pretty much all of the other items around them.

It was Dean’s way of supporting Cas when he couldn’t do so in a present, physical way, not like Cas needed.

That fell to Sam.

But today, Sam wouldn’t be using anything but the table Cas was bound to, and his hands. They’d be enough, and sometimes Cas needed touch to ground him, to keep him within reach of them.

When Dean had first come to Sam for advice, he’d been at a loss for what to say. It wasn’t something he could just blunder into blindly; he might have done this thing before, and Dean knew it, which was probably why he’d come to Sam about it, but the situation wasn’t anything like one he’d encountered before.

Cas needed someone to take charge of him, to punish him, sometimes, and other times just to use pain and domination to help him push back on all the things that wouldn’t leave him be.

Dean…. Dean, who’d hurt Cas so many times, couldn’t seem to separate that from this, and had sworn to himself never to again raise a hand to his angel. He’d kill himself first, and that meant as badly as he wanted to help Cas, and as badly as Cas needed it, Dean was unable to step up.

That was how he saw it, anyway, despite Sam’s attempts to tell him an unwillingness to harm someone he loved was not a bad thing.

So he ‘stepped up’ instead.

He kept his first touches light, his nails barely drawing a mark on Cas’s skin as he tracked them down across his chest and stomach, just enough to make Cas shiver.

But when he reached Cas’s dick, already standing hard and desperate, he knew that wouldn’t cut it.

The first slap was just a warning shot, but it still drew a startled gasp from Cas, and Sam allowed him a moment to settle before he started in with intent.

He alternated the strength, the rhythm, never letting Cas know what to expect, leaving him bucking wildly in an attempt to escape Sam’s reach.

But, tied down as he was, with carefully etched markings on the table, and the restraints, Cas was at Sam’s mercy, and Sam made sure he knew it.

As for when Cas felt he’d had enough, Sam left that to Cas. Because while neither the angel or his brother seemed to have realised it, part of this was that Cas was the only person who could know it, and making him accept that was something Sam believed could only be beneficial to him.

Not that he didn’t watch for signs Cas had reached that point, that limit, but was refusing to safeword out. Only once had Sam been forced to make that call, though Sam continued to be ready in case he had to do it again.

It wouldn’t be today, though.

“Lebanon,” Cas gasped. “Sam, please, please, stop. Enough.”

Sam immediately came to the head of the table, and stroked his hand through Cas’s hair, soothing him as best he could.

“Okay, Cas,” he said. “Okay.”

++

Dean helped Cas up and into the room next door. It held a large bath, already drawn, Cas’s favourite oil scenting the water.

Dean lowered him carefully inside, supporting his head as Cas sank down until his chin was touching the surface.

He kept his hand there, at the nape of Cas’s neck, to make sure his angel didn’t slip too far into the water.

Just because he couldn’t drown didn’t mean Dean was going to let Cas go. Cas was trusting them, Sam and him, to take care of him, and Dean would sooner cut out his own damn heart than let Cas down.

He didn’t deserve Cas’s trust, but he was going to do his best not to betray it.

Slowly, he washed Cas, carefully around his dick, which still looking uncomfortably swollen. The bath water was just warm enough to be soothing, not enough to hurt where Sam had worked, and Dean could feel Cas slowly coming back to him.

He knew it would be a while before Cas allowed his Grace to heal himself, and until then Dean would take care of things for him.

“You in there, angel?” He stroked a finger gently along Cas’s jaw, smiling when he saw those blue eyes open and take him in.

“Dean,” he said, and there was no one Dean had ever heard say his name in such a way that could bring him to his knees.

Luckily he was down there already, and leaned forward to kiss Cas gently on the forehead. 

“You wanna get out and dry off?”

He had a large bath towel that he used to gently rub Cas down, and then he eased the angel into a fluffy robe soft enough not to rub or hurt.

When he got Cas into their room, and laid the angel on the bed, he undid the robe and pushed both sides away.

“Does it hurt?”

He wanted to touch, to soothe, especially when Cas nodded. 

There was a part of him that felt a spurt of anger towards Sam, that he’d hurt Cas, but at the same moment he knew that was never Sam’s intent. 

When he took Cas into that room, it was never about hurting him. It was about helping, just by a different route, the route Cas chose, with Sam just making sure he got down it as far as he needed.

And then delivering him back to Dean.

They had a cream in the drawer, a concoction Rowena had given them no questions asked, and Dean gently rubbed it in while Cas hissed at the sharpness despite how careful Dean was being.

But he could tell when the angel started to get some relief, and then wiped his hands down on a tissue before sitting down on the bed.

“Can I hold you?” 

Cas nodded and reached out for him.

++

Sam left it maybe thirty minutes or so, and then carefully, quietly, opened the door to their room.

Cas was turned onto his side, and Dean was spooned around him, holding the angel tight to his chest.

He was asleep, and Cas…

Sam ventured in far enough to make sure Cas was resting, and hadn’t dropped, but when he was satisfied he crept quietly out and closed the door.

He wished there was a way for Cas to need a help that Dean could provide, or better: for Cas to be whole again, and not need what only Sam could provide to cope with things.

But they were all broken, in their own way, and Sam had things he needed from them that his angel and his brother were happy to provide.

Maybe this was as good as things would ever get, but they were together and alive and safe, and that…

That was enough.


End file.
